


The Catptain

by mercutiglo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archives Cat, Cat, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Martin brings a cat into the archives. The cat grows on Jon. We'll get to more of that pure Jon/Martin content that's cat-alyzed by the Captain later on. Look it's really just a lot of cat fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon isn't real, so in this we've got some of that season three "everyone pretty much lives at the archives" but without all of the imminent danger necessarily. If there are spoilers, I'm sorry because I listened to all of season three and four (that's out at this point) in two days so timelines aren't real for me.

“Martin there is absolutely no way you’re going to be keeping a cat in the archives with you, that’s simply not realistic.” Jon was staring at the fuzzy little creature in Martin’s arms, a ball of ginger fur and making the slightest purring sound while Martin pet him.

 

“Jon, come on. He’ll be good! The Captain is sweet and will be able to take care of any pests that show up, and-”

 

“The Captain? Seriously Martin?” 

 

Martin looked down at the content pile of fur in his arms. “I mean, I liked Georgie’s idea of naming her cat the Admiral, and there was that statement with the cat named Major Tom, so I mean, I thought it just fit….”

 

Jon looked at the little face in Martin’s arms, then looked up at the sad expression gracing Martin’s face, pleading with him to allow him to keep the cat. “Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, where did you even get the thing? How are you going to afford to take care of him?”

 

Martin’s face lit up as Jon spoke. He knew that he was finally getting through to Jon. “I mean, yes I think it’s a good idea. You don’t even like spiders and they’re around even if the web isn’t, and the Cap can take care of them.” There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he said this, but Jon didn’t notice. “And I found him one day when I left on an errand, and he was sitting by the door to the Institute. One of the girls upstairs said this little guy has been mewling at the door for a week now, and it’s clear he needs a home. And it’s not like I really have to worry about paying for a place to live, so I can take care of this little guy.” Jon’s face hadn’t lifted at all from the permanent scowl that graced his features, and Martin gave a little huff. “I’ll make sure to try and keep him out of your office if you’re going to be such a grump about it….”

 

Jon sighed, rubbing at his temples. “No, it’s fine, it’s just. Make sure the others are all alright with him as well. I thought Basira was allergic to pets, so just make sure she’s not. And I guess check with Elias as well.” He turned to go back into his office. He was about to close the door so he could look into some statements he had found when he felt something brush against his ankles. He looked down to see a shock of ginger swirling around his feet. Jon looked over his shoulder at Martin, clearly unamused. Martin’s face was simply full of worry and apology, his arms stretched out as if he had attempted to grab the cat before he had gone after Jon. Before Martin could say anything, Jon reached down and picked up the Captain, who curled around his arms, purring more loudly this time. 

 

He turned to hand the Captain back to Martin, whose face had morphed into delight. “It seems he really likes you, Jon.” Jon simply leveled a look at Martin which caused him to immediately collect his new pet from Jon’s arms. “Sorry bout that. I’ll let you get back to things.”

 

“Martin.”

 

He turned back towards where Jon still stood. “Yeah Jon?”

 

Jon looked down and brushed some hair off his sleeves. “I think he’ll really liven up the archives.” He turned to go back into his office, missing the giddy grin that broke across Martin’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

“It was two weeks before he came back to work, and when he came back, there’s was definitely something…. Off about him. It wasn’t as though he didn’t do his job, he could still fill in spreadsheets just as well as the rest of us, but he didn’t stop filling them when break time rolled around, and it seemed like he stayed there throughout the night filling spreadsheets as well. I wasn’t entirely sure if he actually did stay overnight, and the night cleaning crew never said that they saw him, but he was always the first one there in the morning and the last one to leave in the afternoon. Along with that, he-” The door to Jon’s office creaked open slightly more than it was. It was already open because there was something wrong with the heat in Jon’s office, and while he was freezing the rest of the Institute seemed to be fine, and he was hoping that some of the heat would make its way into his cramped little office. He looked up and saw nothing. “Hello?”

 

Silence greeted him and he sighed. He was wrapped up in blankets at Martin’s insistence that he would catch a cold if he didn’t bundle up. He had told him it wasn’t necessary, but it was quite warm and he didn’t really want to move to get up to investigate. More than anything he was tired. He was about to call out again before moving to get up when he heard a noise.

 

“Mew.” 

 

He looked off to his side and saw the Captain sitting on the floor, staring expectantly up at him. The Captain repeated his question. “Mew.” Jon took a moment to wonder what he could want before he realized that his legs were tucked away under his desk, not providing a convenient lap for the Captain to sit in. Jon pushed himself away from his desk a bit and immediately the Captain jumped up to sit in his lap. “Mew.”

 

“Oh, I know, you just want to be loved, don’t you.”

 

“Mew.”

 

“Oh you’ve gotten quite a bit heavier than when Martin brought you in, don’t you look so good.”

 

“Brrrrr.” 

 

“Oh yeah, is that the spot? Is that where you want some scratches?”

 

“Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.”

 

“Oh yeah, there you go. What’ve you been up to, huh Cap?”

 

The captain curled into a ball and Jon simply kept cooing while petting him, pulling the statement closer to him off of his desk so he could continue recording it.

 

\----

 

Two hours later, Martin still couldn’t find the Captain. He had searched almost everywhere in the Institute but he couldn’t find the little ginger tantrum no matter how much he tried. He stood for a minute, trying to think which parts of the Archive hadn’t been checked. He eventually realized that the only part of the Archive he hadn’t checked yet was Jon’s office, considering the few times he had gone past it had sounded like he was busy recording statements. He walked towards Jon’s office, hoping he wasn’t still recording any statements, but honestly not really sure he would mind all that much if he was. Martin did find it rather soothing to listen to Jon while he was recording, and would occasionally take just a little longer to walk by the office if he could hear the sweet sound of whirring tapes.

 

When he walked past this time, he noticed that the door was actually open, and also that the Head Archivist didn’t seem to be recording anything. Martin peeked his head in and almost started to say something before the sight before him stopped him in his tracks. Jon was actually wrapped up in the blankets that Martin had brought him earlier, head leaned back slightly, eyes shut and hand set upon the cat, fast asleep with a statement dangling from his other hand. Never before had Martin seen Jon so…. Content. Granted, he also didn’t usually see Jon asleep, but he looked damn near peaceful amidst all the other things that were going down. 

 

His mind began to wander ever so slightly when he realized that the Captain was stirring, getting up from his own cat nap, and waking Jon up with him. Martin shook his head, remembering his mission to track the Captain down, and stood up so he could confidently walk in there, ignoring any other feelings that might have been present. “There you are!” he announced, startling Jon to full wakefulness, feeling bad on the inside but continuing to present his facade to the Head Archivist. “We were supposed to be at the vet half an hour ago, Cap! Is this where you’ve been hiding this whole time?”

 

Jon rubbed sleep out of his eyes. “Oh, Martin, it’s just you. What…”

 

Jon’s act began to crumble as he walked around the desk closer to Jon and the Captain. “Glad to see you’re at least getting a bit of sleep there, Jon. The Captain too, but he actually…” His thought process derailed as the captain stretched out and yawned at the same time that Jon himself did.

 

“He actually what?” Jon was staring back at him.

 

Martin fumbled, the act finally completely gone. “Oh he, um, he actually RIGHT he has a vet appointment he’s very late for! I’ve been looking for him for the past two hours.”

 

Jon stared down at the Captain, picking him up by his front feet so he could look into the cat’s guilty eyes. “You little criminal, you knew Martin wouldn’t interrupt if I was recording, didn’t you?”

 

“Mew.”

 

Martin nearly melted witnessing Jon interact so sweetly with the Captain, and Jon seemed to realize how out of character he was and cleared his throat, straightening up a bit as he picked the cat up off his lap, extending him towards Martin. “My apologies for commandeering the Captain.”

 

Martin leaned over to grab the Captain from Jon but the Captain did not agree with this idea of going to the vet. He wrapped his little legs around Jon’s arm and hissed as Martin tried to pull him away. “Come on, Cap, we’ve got to go.” Jon tried to pry the little creature’s paws off, claws pricking his skin. “I’m so sorry Jon.”

 

“No, no, it’s not your fault, Martin.” Martin grabbed the other paw that the captain had wrapped around Jon’s arm, attempting to get the Captain to let go with the other foot, and again proving unsuccessful, the Captain’s protests getting louder. “You know what, I’ve got an idea.” He pushed back from his desk, leaning over to stop the tape that had been running the entire time Jon had been asleep. He pushed off the blankets as he stood up, the Captain slowly starting to realize that Jon was no longer on his side in avoiding the vet. Martin looked confused. “I’ll come with you to the vet.”

 

Martin just takes a moment, shocked. “But, um, don’t you have…. I dunno, statements to record or whatever?”

 

“I’m allowed to leave the institute every once in a while. Why does everyone here think I’m a complete workaholic?”

 

Martin just shrugged. “Because you are a workaholic.” 

 

“Mew.”

 

Jon glared down at the bundle of fur in his arms. “Hey don’t you go agreeing with Martin on this, I’m not a workaholic.”

 

“Jon when was the last time you went out and did something for fun?” Martin asked as they walked back towards his own workspace to grab his keys and wallet.

“Well there was.… Or….” He trailed off trying to think of something.

 

“Yeah, exactly. Maybe we can get coffee or something while we’re out.”

 

Jon looked at Martin, who was still searching in his desk for something and clearly unaware that he had asked Jon out for coffee. Was that how he had even meant it? “Sounds great.” 

 

A ringing came from Martin’s pocket as he closed the drawer to his desk, and confusion momentarily crossed his face before realization dawned. “Oh shit, the vet!” He dug his phone out of his pocket and answered. “Hello? Yes I’m so so sorry we’re on our way out the door right this moment,” he nodded his head towards the door and gestured with his free hand towards the stairs up to the rest of the institute. “Less than twenty minutes, I promise you, again, so so sorry for the hold up, see you soon.” The Captain nestled back into Jon’s arms as they went outside, making their way towards the vet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact my friend read part of this before they met the Admiral in the show and was confused because he thought there were three cats in the show and thought The Captain was one of them, which I find very amusing. 
> 
> This fic will go on for a bit more, but I just want to get some of it out there to encourage me to actually continue it. As always, kudos/comment/subscribe if you enjoy it/want to read more of my stuff. This is my first TMA fic, but I really really fell in love with this show super quickly, so I anticipate that I'll be writing more as well. If you have any specific prompts you wanna see, feel free to send me an ask over on tumblr @mercutiglo there as well.


End file.
